


Dispatch

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Generation V Games | Pokemon Generation V Games
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: pokanon, Country boy Hilbert, Epistolary, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied Hilbert & N, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Kink Meme, Team Plasma, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Red,</p><p>I hope these letters aren't bothering you. You don't have to read them. They're just a comfort to send sometimes, talking to someone who's been through it before. Writing to you helps me get things sorted straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispatch

**Author's Note:**

> Another never-published fic from the depths of pokanon. Originally written for [pokeprompts](http://pokeprompts.dreamwidth.org)'s Rare Pair Challenge and published on the kinkmeme on [2013-03-12](https://pokanon.livejournal.com/1548.html?thread=5874444#t5874444) (and if you're not as fond of Hilbert's name as I am, I call him "Black" in that version of the fic).

Dear Red,

My name is Hilbert. You could probably tell from the stamp, but I'm from Unova—place called Nuvema Town. Probably you've never heard of it. The Kanto maps at the library didn't show Pallet Town when I looked for it, either. Not until a few months after you'd become Champion, anyway. Things change slow around here.

We start our pokémon journeys later in Unova than you do, too. I didn't want to be a trainer at first, but it's all my friends talk about. What their starter's going to be, what gym they're going to challenge first. I don't say much myself—I just listen.

I'm going to be a trainer and go on a pokémon journey with my friends Bianca and Cheren. We all agreed, my friend Bianca wrote up a contract and all. I guess I'll see what happens. I don't really want to leave home, but what I do want is to pull my own weight. We make do with what we've got at home. Pop's not around much. I'm hoping to make some money, finally pay my folks back for all they've done for me. And my friends say they want me along for the ride, anyhow. It wouldn't be the same without them around, and they say the same for me.

The newspapers say your starter was the last one Professor Oak had left. I reckon I might do the same—wait and see, I mean. I suppose any starter that'll have me will suit me fine. You being the champion and all, you think that's the right outlook to have?

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I admire you a lot, Red. You being a small town boy who did the right things and never let things go to his head, I mean. I hope to be a friend to pokémon like you, though I could do without all the adventuring.

I understand that you don't like a lot of attention, and I hope this letter didn't take up too much of your time. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely yours,  
Hilbert

~~~

Dear Red,

I'm writing you from Accumula Town. We all started our journeys a few days ago. I ended up picking a water pokémon, Oshawott. He's a plucky little fellow, works harder than anybody I've ever seen. Except Bianca, maybe. Training with him makes me understand why people would want to go on journeys at all. Pokémon are pretty amazing.

My friends have already gone on ahead, but we talk on the Xtranceiver and it's all right. Slow and steady, my mom says.

There's a bunch of people around town who call themselves Team Plasma, and talk a lot about how humans don't treat pokémon right. I'm just a small town boy, but everyone knows that real trainers are partners with their pokémon. You take care of your pokémon, and they take care of you. But the world's a big place. Maybe people don't all see things the same way.

Accumula's a little town compared to the bigger cities, like Nimbasa. We visited it once a year maybe, when we needed something ordered special, but only on day trips. I'm staying at the pokémon center tonight, though. Is it the same in Kanto, with the mart to buy things by the entrance and the healing station at the back?

It's awful strange sharing a room with twenty other trainers. There's so much noise as I can barely think. Makes a fellow sure want to sleep under the stars just to get some peace and quiet—you know what I mean? Maybe I should purchase a tent. I said so to Cheren, and he just rolled his eyes. What are friends for, I guess.

There's a gym in the next city on that me and my pokémon are preparing for. I'm liking battles the more I have them. I haven't lost to a trainer yet. I already have some new pokémon to show Professor Juniper, too. Do you know her? She writes Professor Oak sometimes.

All told, I guess being on the road is all right.

I just don't like being so far from home is all.

 

Anyway, I better try to get some rest. Thanks for reading, Red.

Sincerely yours,  
Hilbert

~~~

Dear Red,

I hope these letters aren't bothering you. You don't have to read them. They're just a comfort to send sometimes, talking to someone who's been through it before. Writing to you helps me get things sorted straight.

I saw you on the television the other day, there was a special on about you. I really liked some of the training methods you used. I might try them out myself.

I'm in Nimbasa City now. Now that I've got a bit more money Bianca says I might try a hotel once in a while, but I send most all of my earnings back home. I can't rough it outside in Nimbasa, though. Back to the pokémon center for me I guess.

You can't even see the stars here, Nimbasa's lit up so bright.

They say you can't get far in a pokémon journey without a rival. That's why Bianca and Cheren wanted us to all go together—with two rivals each we'd be sure to make it to the Elite Four. But I can't think of either of them as my rivals. They're just my friends.

I think I found a rival, though. I keep crossing paths with a guy named N. Today he told me he was the king of Team Plasma. The more I learn about Team Plasma, the less I like them, but he doesn't seem like the others. He seems to really like pokémon, and he takes good care of his team. So I thought maybe he'd be a good rival, since we keep having battles and all.

He was talking about how he wants to change the future and save pokémon. Since he's part of Team Plasma, he must aim to take pokémon away from humans, too. I guess if he's going to be my rival, I'd better stop him.

Sincerely yours,  
Hilbert

~~~

Dear Red,

You should come visit Unova. I think you'd like it here. I could show you around if you want. After all this traveling, I'm getting to know the region pretty well. I heard you do some training on Mt. Silver sometimes. There are some caves here too that'd probably suit you fine.

I've been having a rough time lately. I don't like to admit it, but you must have had some rough times too, maybe you get where I'm coming from. I defeated some kids yesterday, and last night they threw stones at my tent until Stoutland chased them off. Makes me think that N isn't totally wrong, but he's not right either.

Sometimes people think that because I talk slow and don't say much, I'm easy to fool. I guess you might not believe me when I say I'm closed-mouthed, seeing as I keep writing you all these letters, but I learned it's best to listen most times. That way you learn something.

I've been trying to listen to my pokémon more since meeting N, since he can talk to them without them having to say anything. I think you can talk to them like that too, Red, or at least something like it. Sometimes they show your battles on TV, and you and your pokémon work together without a word. It's pretty neat. Anyway, I'm starting to see what you folks mean. If you really pay attention to your pokémon, they're pretty easy to follow, even though they don't do much in the way of really speaking.

With my pokémon I can just be myself, instead of like with people where you have to impress them all the time. It used to be that way with Bianca and Cheren, too, but they're so busy now. Cheren's trying to be champion, and Bianca's trying to figure out what she's going to do. I'm not sure what I'm doing, myself. Getting into trouble, I guess.

I guess it's weird to talk to you so much about people you never even met. You've never even met me. I'd sure like to meet you someday, though.

I've got a real good team now of six pokémon. My starter's a samurott now. We're having some trouble at the Opelucid Gym, but I think we're starting to get the hang of it. We've learned a lot from the gym leader there. He's a real interesting guy, and he's used some tricks we weren't expecting. Eventually we'll get his badge, though. I guess we'll have all of them after that.

I guess somewhere along the way all this stuff really started to mean a lot to me, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling so down these days. You didn't give up, so I won't give up either. I aim to challenge the Elite Four and see how far I can get.

Your friend,  
Hilbert

~~~

Dear Red,

I guess you might have heard that I'm the champion now. Team Plasma disbanded and N is gone. The truth of it is pretty complicated. I'm not sure how to talk about it, so I guess I better leave it to the newspapers to sort out.

I don't know what to do with Reshiram. It's a good friend, but I like my team. It deserves a good life after being stone for such a long time. I asked it what it wants, but it won't give me a straight answer. What would you do, Red?

Everyone's calling me a hero, but I never aimed to be. I just wanted to keep my friends company, people and pokémon both. Truth be told, all I'd like to do now is go back home.

I guess it's true what they say. Once a small town boy, always a small town boy.

I don't think I'll be leaving home for a while, so if you want to visit, you'd always be welcome. Thanks for letting me write you all these letters.

Your friend,  
Hilbert

~~~

“Hilbert, hon,” his mother calls, “Your friend is here to see you.”

“Thanks, mom,” he says, smiling at her as she heads back to the kitchen.

“Cheren,” he says, opening the door, “How many times do I have to tell you—” but stops when he sees the almost-familiar boy on his doorstep with a pikachu balanced on his shoulder. Hilbert stares at him for another moment before a smile breaks across his face. “Well, I'll be. Red, is that really you?”

“You said to visit,” Red says.

“I sure did,” Hilbert says with a quiet chuckle. “Come in. You came a long way. Mom!” he calls as he opens the door for Red to pass through, “We got enough for one more?”

“There's always enough supper for one more,” his mother shouts back.

Hilbert turns and sees Red untying his shoes. “You don't need to do that,” he says, but the look Red gives him is so bewildered that he adds, “Less'n you want to. Just make yourself at home.”

 

Red's socks sink into the carpet as he stands in the center of the living room, looking around. “Come and set yourself down,” Hilbert says. “You looking to stay a while?”

Red shrugs, sitting on one of the overstuffed sofas. Hilbert sits across from him, and the two trainers stare at each other until Hilbert gives an embarrassed little laugh.

“I have to admit,” he says, “It's mighty strange to have you in my living room, Red.”

Red's eyes cast away, then back. “Where's Reshiram?” he says quietly.

Hilbert's expression shifts to one of understanding. “At the Professor's,” he says. “She has a ranch just outside of town. I couldn't think of anyplace else big enough to suit the critter. We can go see it after supper, if that's all right.”

Red nods.

 

Red, who isn't tall, looks even smaller against Reshiram's impressive size. Hilbert hangs back with Pikachu and Samurott, watching Red smooth his hands up the length of its muzzle and look into its eyes.

Reshiram makes a pleased noise and leans into the touch, its fingers resting gingerly against the ground. Red cocks his head, like he's listening. Hilbert knows that when you stand close to Reshiram, like Red is now, you can hear a roaring inside it like a hearthfire or a steam engine. Most of Hilbert's pokémon like to sleep near it, soaking in the heat from its body; Hilbert might too if he wasn't trying so hard to be proper. It doesn't seem right to him to treat a legendary pokémon like a wood stove.

When Red looks up from the pokémon, he's smiling, a small one that warms his eyes. Something bunches up in Hilbert's chest at the sight. “It likes you,” he says.

Hilbert's answering smile is immediate, relieved. “Reshiram's all right here, then?”

Red's smile fades. He turns to Reshiram, gives its neck a soft pat, and then walks back to Hilbert. His footsteps are silent in the grass, but Hilbert has a feeling they might be silent anywhere, ghostlike; Red always has a five mile stare in his photographs. After N's Castle, Hilbert sees the same look on his own face sometimes when he looks in the bathroom mirror. Reshiram has the same sense of seeing something more than everyone else—Hilbert's been spending a lot of time with it because of that.

Red holds his gaze as he passes, and Pikachu leaves Samurott's side and falls into step beside his trainer without prompting. Hilbert takes a moment to wish Reshiram good night before trotting after Red. He doesn't want to talk about this in front of it, either.

 

“Reshiram's not happy,” Red murmurs, and Hilbert sighs at the confirmation.

They're sitting side-by-side on the back porch, since it's the most comfortable place Hilbert can think of. It's not private, but in Nuvema Town there aren't many people around to listen in the first place. Red slouches back as Hilbert rests his weight against his knees, and the two of them stare into space.

“It misses Zekrom, doesn't it,” Hilbert says.

“Its partner?”

“Its other half, I think. Yeah.” Hilbert sighs again, rubs at his face with the tips of his fingers. “N left with Zekrom after I beat him, don't know where he made off to. I've been keeping an ear out for him, but nothing doing.”

Red rests his elbow on the arm of the swing to steady himself as he turns to look at Hilbert. His eyes look like Hilbert's in this light; it's uncanny how similar they look, like they could be siblings. It's why Cheren first pointed Red out in a magazine years ago. It's what made Hilbert think, for some reason, that they could be friends.

“So I guess you read my letters, huh,” he says.

Red nods, amusement flicking through his eyes. “They were interesting. I liked them.”

Hilbert quickly turns to look out at the empty garden, glad the dark can hide his sudden flush of pleasure. “Thanks,” he says, proud of his casual tone.

“Sorry I never wrote back.”

Hilbert laughs at that. “Don't worry about it.”

They lapse into quiet. It's nice to just sit with someone without having to say or do anything, Hilbert thinks. Kind of relaxing—except.

He takes in a deep breath and sits back, drumming his fingers against the swing's weathered slats. “I'm worried about Reshiram,” he mutters, knowing he'll be heard.

Red nods. “We could find Zekrom.”

“You know where N is?”

“No,” he says, “but we could find out.”

 

“Are you sure you'll be all right, Mom?” Hilbert says. His mother rolls her eyes at him as she throws a scarf around his neck.

“Cheren and Bianca left town again months ago,” she says. “I never wanted you to stay in this town, son. You can do great things—don't sell yourself short.” She gives Hilbert a last hug, and then looks at Red. “You take care of my boy,” she says.

Red touches his cap in acknowledgement.

Charizard spreads his wings, and Reshiram follows suit. “Don't forget to write,” his mother calls over the growing whine of Reshiram's engine.

Hilbert looks at Red, who gives him a nod, ready for takeoff. Then he replies, “I won't.”


End file.
